


Missed you

by aleyna29



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dom Cobb house, F/M, Humor, LA, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleyna29/pseuds/aleyna29





	Missed you

Après que l’avion ait atterri à Los Angeles, les passagers du prestigieux Boeing 747 en provenance de Sydney, passèrent la douane sans encombre et sortirent de l’aéroport.

Robert Fischer monta dans la limousine qui le conduirait à sa résidence personnelle tout en se demandant pourquoi des gens aussi mal élevés partageaient son jet privé (et qui pouvait bien être ce « Monsieur Charles » dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler et ce japonais qui lui rappelait quelqu’un –c’est fou mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui).

Il fut bientôt imité par Saito, qui remercia chaleureusement les autres membres de l’équipe pour tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui, en particulier Dom. Celui-ci était très ému à l’idée de revoir enfin ces enfants après toutes ces années de cavale, et infiniment reconnaissant envers le japonais.

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour, promit Saito avec un sourire, en montant dans sa limousine.

Cobb lui renvoya son sourire, et Ariadne pensa qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu avec ce sourire qui débordait de reconnaissance. Elle se tourna vers Arthur, qui lui adressa lui aussi un petit sourire. L’inception de Fischer avait été un moyen de le rapprocher d’Eames, et ils étaient finalement sortis ensemble (Eames lui avait fait sa déclaration dans l’escalator, pas très sexy mais bon). Et elle était très contente pour eux.

\- Eh bien il faut qu’on y aille nous aussi, dit Eames en prenant la main d’Arthur. Darling a réservé un hôtel un peu loin d’ici et si nous voulons nous faire un restaurant après... Et toi, Yusuf, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Oh, ne t’inquiètes pas, j’ai des amis qui vont m’héberger. Allez, je vous laisse ! Fit-il en montant dans un taxi.

\- Ciao, honey, dit l’anglais en faisant un câlin à Ariadne, on garde contact, hein !

\- Évidemment ! Oh, Arthur, tu vas tellement me manquer !

\- Toi aussi, Ari, répondit-il en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Je reviendrai à Paris te revoir…enfin, on reviendra te revoir. Eames aimerait vraiment visiter le musée du Louvres et manger des baguettes françaises. Ah, il a trouvé un taxi ! Bon ben, il faut qu'on parte… Bonne chance pour tes études !

La jeune femme sourit et regarda les deux hommes monter dans le taxi. Ils allaient vraiment lui manquer. L’originalité d’Eames et la droiture d’Arthur. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à les cerner ; malgré les apparences qu’ils donnaient, ils étaient tout le contraire à l’intérieur : Eames était très intelligent et doux, et Arthur savait se montrer drôle et un peu fou. La voix de Miles la ramena à la réalité : « Où vas-tu aller ensuite, Ariadne ? »

\- Euh, je… je ne sais pas, peut-être que je trouverai un hôtel pas très cher, bégaya-t-elle, toute rouge, gênée que son professeur lui pose cette question dont elle n’avait pas encore de réponse.

Dominic semblait lui aussi mal à l’aise ; mains dans les poches, il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison ? Proposa le professeur, ce qui sembla à son élève plus une affirmation qu’une proposition. Les hôtels sont chers à Los Angeles, et étant donné que tu ne connais pas la ville, je ne crois pas que tu puisses te trouver où dormir. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras voir James et Philippa.

-Mais…comment dire ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger et…

\- C’est une très bonne idée, la coupa Dom. Viens avec nous, tu sais, ça me fait de la peine que tu restes là, toute seule. Et pour avoir habité à LA, je sais que Miles a raison.

Et sans demander son avis, il lui prit sa valise et la conduisit à la voiture de son beau-père. Ariadne était à la fois folle de joie et gênée d’autant de gentillesse, surtout de la part de celui qu’elle aimait. Depuis qu’elle avait découvert sa complexité et la raison qui le torturait et le poussait à se faire du mal (sa défunte femme, Mal), elle était amoureuse de lui, tout en sachant que la mort de Mal l’empêcherait d’aimer une autre femme. Le ciel avait-il entendu sa prière ?

* * *

 

Miles s’arrêta devant une petite villa qui possédait un immense jardin. Il enleva les bagages du coffre pendant que Cobb ouvrait la maison. Ariadne remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Soudain, il étouffa un juron ; il avait coincé la clé dans la porte d’entrée.

\- Bon, on va entrer par le jardin, en espérant que la porte-fenêtre soit ouverte.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, dit Miles, j’ai laissé la porte ouverte.

Le professeur ignora le regard noir que lui lança son beau-fils, qui devait sûrement songer au prix que ça coûterait de sortir la clé de la serrure. Et au désordre qui régnait dans le hall d’entrée.

\- Tu n’aurais pas pu ranger ? Soupira-t-il en tentant de se frayer un passage parmi tous les jouets éparpillés par terre.

\- Quand j’étais parti, tout était bien rangé, se défendit Miles en trébuchant sur un Playmobil infirmier qui ne résista pas au poids de sa chaussure. Mince, c’était le préféré de Philippa… Bref. Posez vos chaussures là… Les enfants jouent dehors.

Tout en disant ça, il poussa du pied un tas de peluches qui avaient envahi les étagères destinées aux chaussures et sandales. Cobb se déchaussa très vite et se précipita dehors, écrasant au passage quelques figurines. Ariadne le suivit en faisant très attention aux jouets sur le sol, excitée à l’idée de rencontrer ses enfants.

\- Philippa ! James ! C’est moi, c’est papa !

\- Papa ? Papa c’est toi ?

\- PAPAAAAA ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Elle entendit des éclats de rire et des pleurs de joie, ce qui l’émut. L’extracteur lui tournait le dos et serrait dans ses bras deux adorables bambins en larmes, une fille et un garçon. Ils étaient blonds et avaient tous les deux un visage d’ange, auxquels il était difficile de résister. Surtout quand leur père se mit à pleurer à son tour et qu’ils enfouirent leurs têtes dans son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, après qu’ils se furent calmés, Philippa et James s’aperçurent enfin qu’il y avait une femme debout derrière son père et qui les regardait avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- C’est qui elle ? Demanda James en la pointant du doigt, méfiant.

\- Ne pointe pas du doigt, mon chéri, répondit Dom en abaissant son bras, c’est malpoli. Elle s’appelle Ariadne et c’est une amie. Ariadne, voici Philippa et James, mes enfants. D’habitude, ils sont adorables mais ils sont très timides et méfiants quand ils voient un inconnu.

\- Bonjour James ! Bonjour Philippa ! Je suis Ariadne Stafford, enchantée.

Philippa, qui avait plus de bonnes manières que son frère la salua et lui fit la bise, imitée peu après par James sous le regard insistant de son père. Puis les deux adultes restèrent plantés là, sans rien dire, ne trouvant pas quoi dire.

\- Euh… je te fais visiter ? Finit par dire Cobb.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ils firent le tour de la maison, qui possédait deux étages ; la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, le bureau et les toilettes étaient au rez-de-chaussée (avec la porte qui descendait à la cave) et les quatre chambres, la salle de bain ainsi que d’autres toilettes étaient en haut. Malheureusement, la maison n’était pas en si bon ordre que Cobb l’avait souhaité. La chambre des enfants était en désordre (des bacs de jouets vides étaient renversés sur le sol), le salon était lui aussi envahi de jouets et quant à la cuisine…hum. James et Pipa avaient sans doute eu envie de jouer à la dînette avec les poupées : ils avaient renversé de l’eau partout sur l’évier et sur le carrelage en remplissant les tasses et la théière, et avaient dû faire plusieurs allers-retours pour les remplir puisque des flaques d’eau traçaient un chemin entre l’évier et la porte-fenêtre. Sans compter les carreaux de sucre et la boîte de thé à la verveine renversés par les petits qui avaient grimpé sur le plan de travail pour accéder aux étagères où ils étaient situés. Dom se passa trois fois la main sur le visage, rouge, à la fois de colère et de honte. Il interpela ses enfants qui se mirent aussitôt à pleurer, lui tendirent une tasse de thé qu’ils avaient « préparé en son honneur » et l’incitèrent à boire le breuvage qui n’avait pas l’air comestible. Dom recracha immédiatement le thé sur le sol.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ? Maugréa-t-il en regardant le fond de la tasse.

\- Il n’y avait plus de thé à la verveine, alors on a pris de l’herbe, expliqua sa fille. Ce n’est pas de ma faute, c’est James qui a fait tomber la moitié de la boîte dans le gazon. Je suis désolée, papa (elle lui fit un bisou pour essayer de l’amadouer).

\- Filez dans votre chambre tout de suite et ramassez tous les jouets, fit calmement leur père. Je déciderai de votre punition plus tard. (il se tourna vers Ariadne) Je suis vraiment désolé, Ari, je ne sais pas quelle mouche les a piqués…

\- Oh non ne t’inquiète pas, Cobb, j’ai l’habitude tu sais. J’ai des cousins avec qui j’ai plus de dix ans d’écart dont je dois parfois m’occuper, avec mon frère. Et crois-moi, ce n’est rien comparé à ce qu’ils font eux… Bon, je vais quand même t’aider à nettoyer tout ça.

\- Non, je m’en occupe, ne fais rien…

\- Mais si, je vais faire quelque chose ! Insista-t-elle. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit un torchon sur l’évier et entreprit d’éponger l’eau. L’extracteur souffla un « merci Ari » et commença à nettoyer le sucre. Pour passer le temps, Ariadne lui raconta toutes les bêtises qu’avaient faites ses cousins et découvrit ainsi le rire caché de Cobb (qui consistait en une série de reniflements –comme ceux que font les cochons– et d’éclats de rire tonitruants). Elle lui découvrit également un talent caché pour le ménage ; il lui expliqua même quelques petites astuces qu’il avait tenues de sa mère et de sa belle-mère (Mal étant nulle en ménage) et quelques recettes de grand-mère pour enlever les taches.

Après une heure de ménage, Cobb monta à l’étage gronder et punir ses enfants : Ariadne resta donc seule dans le salon. Il était décoré des objets ramenés des différents voyages de Cobb et de Mal et de photos de famille : il y en avait de James et Pipa, d’eux quatre, de seulement les parents, de Dom et Mal petits et de leurs parents jeunes. Et parmi elles, deux photos (que Dom avait sûrement dû envoyer à Miles) du groupe (la Dream Team, comme ils l’avaient appelée) et de Saito en train de travailler sur les plans du labyrinthe et la stratégie pour l’inception.

\- Ce sont mes préférées, dit Dom, juste derrière elle. C’est Eames qui les a prises, avec mon appareil photo. J’ai dû trier et supprimer les quelques 90 photos qu’il avait prises d’Arthur.

\- Je les adore moi aussi. Si j’avais pu, je revivrais cette aventure. C’était tout juste… fantastique. Ah, je veux recommencer !

\- Miles m’avait prévenu qu’une fois que tu goûterais au monde des rêves, tu ne pourras plus t’en passer.

\- Il n’avait pas tort… Au fait, où est-il ?

\- Dans le jardin, assis sur sa chaise, en train de faire des mots croisés ramenés de France. Il en est dingue. Je vais mettre la table pour dîner dehors. Euh… Installe tes affaires dans la chambre d’amis pendant ce temps-là. C’est la troisième porte après les toilettes.

L’architecte rangea ses vêtements dans les placards et descendit dîner. Au menu, un excellent gratin dauphinois, une salade concombre-tomates, quelques fromages et un bon vin rouge français. Miles et son beau-fils racontèrent leurs vies, et firent rire Ariadne comme elle n’avait jamais ri.

\- Á la naissance de Philippa, Dom a été si dégoûté qu’on a dû le faire sortir de la salle d’accouchement et le conduire aux toilettes, où il a été pris d’une crise de vomissements. Quand on lui a mis sa fille dans les bras, il était si ému qu’il s’est évanoui. Heureusement que je l’ai rattrapé ! Á la naissance de James, il n’a pas vomi, mais il s’est mis à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Cobb se tut, ce qui insinuait que c’était vrai.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça, finit-il par dire, en plus on est à table (il se tourna vers Ariadne). Que comptes-tu faire demain ? As-tu des envies, un endroit que tu veux visiter, quelque chose que tu veux faire ?

\- Demain ? Eh bien… je pensai me réserver un hôtel et… voir ce que je peux faire. Du shopping, me baigner, bronzer…

\- Réserver un hôtel ? Je ne voulais pas insinuer ça, bredouilla Cobb qui avait cru sous-entendu à la jeune femme qu’il fallait qu’elle trouve où loger. Tu sais, tu es la bienvenue ici, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Après tout, c’est grâce à toi que j’ai pu retrouver la chose qui m’est la plus chère au monde…

Dom essuya une petite larme, ce qui n’échappa pas à son fils.

\- Papa ? Papa, tu pleures ? Youhou, tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Papaaaa ? Réponds-moi, je sais que tu pleures ! Youhou ! Le harcela-t-il.

Un regard de sa sœur le suffit à le faire taire (mais personne à part les deux enfants ne savait qu’elle lui avait refilé un coup de coude sous la table et pincé le bras).

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier… C’est moi qui te dois quelque chose, tu m’as permis de découvrir quelque chose d’extraordinaire, de magnifique juste… tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j’étais heureuse et fière de travailler avec toi. Vous tous. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire plus pleurer…

\- Tu vois, je t’avais bien dit que tu pleurais, la coupa James. Cette fois-ci, le coup de coude de Philippa n’échappa à personne, mais on se contenta de l’ignorer.

\- Donc, je disais que j’aurais aimé faire du shopping et visiter Los Angeles. Il paraît qu’il y a aussi une mini tour Eiffel, non ?

\- Je crois que tu confonds avec Las Vegas, rectifia Miles, amusé. Il y a bien un Disneyland ici, mais pas de tour Eiffel.

\- Ah, ok, hum, rougit-elle.

\- Si tu veux, je t’emmènerai demain faire les boutiques, proposa Dom, permettant ainsi de dissiper l’embarras de la jeune femme. Et après-demain on ira à la plage, si tu veux. James, Pipa, il est l’heure de se coucher ! Allez vous brosser les dents et vous mettre en pyjama.

\- TU nous raconteras une histoire, hein ? Demanda le petit James.

\- Oui, celle des castors et des tigres, comme tu faisais avant, l’appuya Philippa.

\- D’accord mes chéris, j’arrive dans 5 minutes.

\- De quelle histoire parlent-ils ? S’enquit Ari.

\- Oh, d’une histoire que j’ai inventée à la ramasse un jour, pour les calmer. Ils l’adorent et ne s’en lassent jamais. J’ai dû la leur raconter au moins vingt fois. Est-ce que tu aimerais voir les albums photos ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle aida Miles à débarrasser la table et essuya la vaisselle après qu’il l’ait lavée. Cobb descendit 10 minutes plus tard et ils regardèrent ensemble les albums photos. Ariadne était lovée contre lui, une couverture au-dessus de ses épaules. Dieu, qu’il était beau quand il était petit, songea-t-elle. Et qu’est-ce qu’il l’est encore plus maintenant ! Mis à part une coupe au bol gardée pendant deux ans, il était beau (et photogénique, ça, c’était sûr). Quant à Mal, elle avait les cheveux très longs et bouclés ; elle les avait coupés après la naissance de James, tout comme son père (oui, Miles avait des cheveux longs. Enfin, un peu quoi, pas beaucoup). Après avoir feuilleté les six albums photos de famille, ils allèrent se coucher. Tout en s’endormant, Ariadne se dit qu’elle avait vraiment de la chance, d’être à ses côtés, dans sa maison, tout proche de lui…


End file.
